


A Frightening Nightening

by prismsBallad



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, asriel and frisk hate scary movies, chara is a bit of an asshole, cute cuddly chariskriel, just assume they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismsBallad/pseuds/prismsBallad
Summary: Asriel, Frisk and Chara watch a super spoopy movie, but Asriel, sadly, is a little baby.





	A Frightening Nightening

It was a dark and stormy friday night, and Chara was in the mood for something spooky. Every friday Frisk or Asriel would pick a nice, cutesy thing for them all to do for a while now, and it had become something of a date night for all of them. Not tonight, though. Of course, when Chara finally had the reigns, they had to pick the scary movie, something no-one else was wanting to do, evidenced by Frisk and Asriel taking their sweet times making the popcorn and snacks for the movie.

After about 10 minutes of waiting, and waiting, what seemed like endless waiting, they stomped their way downstairs towards the two, who were, just as expected, just kind of lollygagging about.

“What are you two doing? You are taking forever!” They huffed, crossing their arms over their chest and tapping their foot like a child. While Asriel began to stutter out an embarrassed excuse, Frisk’s face flushed and they wrung their hands together, silent.

“Uhm, well, uh… W-We just! Were.. Making, more popcorn? For, the uh.. movie???” Asriel havered, scratching the back of his neck in worry.

“Yes, right. Come on, I’ve picked a good movie! It’s very tame. You won’t even be scared.” Chara replied, just rolling their eyes in a huff. Truly, the movie they picked, they’ve never watched before. However, all of the scary movies they had, with what little they had, weren’t all that scary at all. And even if it was, it couldn’t be THAT bad. Besides, it could be prime cuddling material if it was, so that was always a plus.

After a few more minutes of beating around the bush, Chara finally got Ariel and Frisk to come watch the movie with them. They finally turned the movie on and pressed themselves up against Asriel’s side. 

The movie started off okay, not too scary. The atmosphere was there, and there was a general unease that Asriel felt, but other than that, there didn't seem to be anything too scary so far. They mostly just cuddled, shoving handfuls of popcorn into their mouths and slightly dozed as the movie continued with nothing of significance happening. That was, until a collective scream rang out between Frisk and Asriel as a jumpscare bellowed from the tv. 

Chara unglued their eyes from the tv for a moment to glance at the panicked faces of the two, larger, more intimidating of the three. ‘Babies.’ They thought, smirking in the satisfaction of being the bravest out of all of them, at least. They would have glued their eyes back to the tv if they weren’t suddenly startled by the large, fluffy arms wrapping around their torso.

“What!?” They shrieked in surprise, almost reflexively elbowing Asriel in the stomach, if not for those wide, baby blues staring at theirs in fear. Instead, they wrapped an arm around whatever they could in sympathy, Asriel burying his face in their shoulder. They thought to just turn the movie off as Frisk wrapped their long arms around the both of them in fear as well, but…….

The movie was ALMOST over… And they knew that Frisk and Asriel would ask to stop if they were REALLY scared, so….. They let the movie play on,besides, after a while, Asriel and Frisk unscrewed their arms from Chara, and the movie went on, eerie, but not so threatening anymore.

Uuuntill another scare made Asriel practically jump into Chara’s lap, prompting them both to fall off the bed.

“Are you guys alright???” Frisk worried, jumping off the bed to check on them.

“Yeah! I’m fantastic! I have never been better!” Chara replied, sarcastically, with about 200+ pounds of goat lying on top of them.

“Sorry sorry sorry!!!” Asriel cried out, scrambling to get off of Chara, allowing their collapsed lungs to inflate.

After a few moments of gasping and grasping at their chest, Chara spoke up.

“Maybe we should watch something else.” They admitted, feeling a twinge of guilt as they stared at Asriel’s anxiety riddled face.

“Wait, are you sure??? The-The movie’s almost over! I’ll be okay!” He lied, trying to put on a brave face and failing.

 

“No, I would rather not have another taste of Lamb chops today.” They replied, picking a white hair out of their mouth and cringing.

“I-I’ll be fine! I promise!” Asriel almost shouted, trying to give Chara their movie night.

“Asriel.” They replied, stern.

“Let’s just watch a shitty rom com and make fun of the metrosexual dick please. I’m bored.” They pleaded, putting a hand on Asriel’s shoulder. Frisk just shot him a pleading look, not really wanting to finish the movie either.

So, the three cleaned up the popcorn they spilled, popped in a shitty Rom Com, and snuggled up against each other, every once in awhile, one of them commenting about the acting, the stupid, forced romance, etcetera. The movie, as stupid and cliche as most romcoms were, helped ease the tension off of everyone's shoulders, and one by one, the trio of lovers drifted off to sleep, cuddling each other. And a giant bowl of popcorn.

Later that evening, around 1am, Frisk and Chara were woken up to a sudden scream and crash. When they each looked between themselves and didn't notice the presence of one Asriel Dreemurr, They simultaneously bolted up, running to the source of the sound. What they found, was not what they expected, but probably should have. Asriel, up at 3am, cleaning up the shards of glass that once held all of their popcorn. 

“Asriel? Are you okay?” Frisk asked, coming over to assist in Asriel’s mess.

“Yeah! I’m… Great!” Asriel lied, flushing under all his fur.

“Right. What’s wrong Asriel?” Chara snarked, kneeling to pick up the shards as well.

“Yep! I’m great!” He replied immediately, going to grab the broom, before Frisk and Chara stopped him in his tracks.

“What’s wrong.” Frisk asked, perturbed by Asriel’s jumpiness.

“Look, I’m okay now I just! I thought that, uh… Someone was outside…” He mumbled back, fiddling with the broom handle, timid. With a scary look in their eyes, Frisk looked out the window.

“Do we… Need to go check?” They asked, burning a hole through the window.

“No! No, no, no! That’s okay! It was, uh…” Asriel trailed off, prompting Chara to make a circle with their hand, a clear ‘go on…’.

“It was just…. My reflection.” Asriel admitted, shrugging in embarrassment, seemingly trying to shake the humiliation away. While Frisk was feeling a bit guilty for allowing everyone to watch a scary movie, especially when they knew Asriel was not fond of them, Chara was using all of their willpower to keep a straight face. I mean, cmon. His reflection. That was something they’d read in a shitty fanfiction. 

Once everything was cleaned up, and Chara was smacked a few times for snickering, everyone piled back into bed, snuggling poor Asriel, who was feeling uncomfortable for just existing at the moment.

“Sorry for waking you guys up…” He whispered, trying to snuggle under the covers without feeling weird. In reply, Chara gently kissed the back of his shoulder, running their fingers through the fur on his head, and Frisk granted him a gentle, tired smile.

“It’s okay.” Was all Asriel needed to hear from Frisk, before he wrapped his arms around them, pulling them close in a cuddle before promptly falling asleep. Not too far behind, of course, were Frisk and Chara, tired from the ordeal themselves. The Trio finally, all together, rested comfortably.


End file.
